


Somebody Else

by kaytmrn



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Renkumi, Rensei - Freeform, Robot/Human Relationships, detroit: become human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytmrn/pseuds/kaytmrn
Summary: Kawashiri Ren was a scientist who used to work for CyberLife to develop new model of android, until they betrayed him by destroying his beloved creation. And now, Ren himself is betraying someone who loved him so much, by seeing someone else behind his back.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kawashiri Ren/Ohira Shosei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Somebody Else

Ren and his fiancé, Shosei, were having dinner in silence. The tension between them had been going for days now. Nobody around them knew that they were fighting, except their three-year-old cat who was now slouching around the dining room.

Now he wished he had just stayed in his workshop downstairs. He wanted to light another cigarette so bad. He glanced at the ashtray which was then full with cigarette butts as a result of his day-long anxiety. He knew sooner or later, Shosei was going to ask,

“Ren, I know you’re keeping a secret down in your workshop,” Shosei said, his voice was tight and cold.

Ren tried to keep his cool. He chewed on his food calmly.

“Doesn’t anyone who owns a workshop keep their secret there?”

“Ren, I am asking you a question.”

Ren gulped, then reached out for his glass of water he desperately needed.

“My only secret is I have the blueprint of CyberLife most-wanted android model, Shosei. And the whole nation knows this secret,” he said, looking at Shosei’s inquiring eyes.

Not pleased with Ren’s answer, Shosei got up from his seat, swept the dinner plates off the table, both his and Ren’s, and stormed off into the kitchen. The plates were thrown into the sink, making a loud thud. Their cat even got scared and immediately hid under the table.

“Shosei,” Ren touched Shosei’s shoulder from the back gently, carefully so he wouldn’t upset him.

But Shosei was already filled with anger. He turned to Ren, with a foreign look on his face – a look Ren had never seen in their almost five years being together.

“Be honest with me, who is he?” Shosei curtly asked. But it doesn’t sound like a question at all, he sounded very certain that there was indeed somebody else.

Hearing that one question, Ren felt a trickle of sweat ran down his spine. _I need to look strong,_ he reminded himself. _As long as I don’t sweat my forehead, my secret will be fine,_ Ren told himself again.

“You know I’m working on perfecting my android, Shosei. You know this,” Ren tried to reason.

“For what? You left CyberLife, that was your choice! So why the _fuck_ would you still developing androids now? FOR WHAT? If they find out you’re creating any of _those things_ again, they’ll just destroy them like last time!”

“It’s the ONLY thing I can do, Shosei! My whole life, I’m dedicating myself for ‘ _those things’_! You’re my partner, you’re supposed to support me!” Ren played his victim-card. Shosei looked at the floor.

“Shosei, look, I only spent 5-6 hours maximum to work. My workshop is just below this floor. We’re still in the same house. We share the same electric bills. Don’t you think you’re a little bit—“

The younger put on his glare on Ren. Ren could see the fire in his gaze, and he knew he had misspoken.

“A little bit what, Ren? Overreacting? How _fucking_ dare you?” He hissed.

Ren sighed, “Fine, OK, forgive me. I know I’m a bit.. distant. I do realize it. But I’m working this hard so I can sell this android to another company. Right? We’ll get money, for us, for YOU. Give me a week, then I promise I’ll focus on you,” Ren slowly approached his fiancé, putting his hands on Shosei’s shoulders.

“You know you’re the only one for me, right?” asked Ren.

Shosei licked his lips and sighed, “I don’t know, Ren. Am I?”

***

Ren chose to sleep in his little dimly-lit workshop, with his head on the table. The idea of sleeping in the same bed as Shosei sounded wrong, especially after the argument they had earlier. A few hours later, someone tapped on his shoulder lightly, waking him up. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. Ren smiled when he saw that it was him, Takumi.

“Hi,” He greeted the silver-haired robot scientist.

“Hi, Takumi.”

Takumi stroked Ren’s back gently, his cold fingers running up to his hair.

“I didn’t expect you to be here tonight. What’s wrong?” Takumi asked softly.

“Shosei knows about us,” Ren sighed. He corrected his sitting position then looked down, avoiding Takumi’s eyes.

Takumi watched them man that he loves in pain while kept stroking his hair. He knew this day would come. He knew Ren didn’t belong with him and something needed to be done.

“How?”

Ren stood up, walked across the workshop to put on his lab coat again, leaving Takumi there with questions.

“How would I know, Takumi? He just does, I would be surprised if he doesn’t. I spend more time being here with you, day and night, of course he suspects something. Are you seriously asking me this?” Ren sounded impatient.

Takumi shrugged. “Ren, you know that’s not what I’m questioning. Shosei is smart. I know that. But, look at us.”

Ren stopped and he closed his eyes. _Takumi is right._ “Look at us.”

***

Kawashiri Ren is a young scientist who once worked for CyberLife; the world's leading android designer, manufacturer and retailer of androids, to develop the latest model, AP700, which purpose is to take care of the household; cook, care for children, and completing other every-day-tasks. “Takumi” is the name Ren gave to the first AP700 he created.

It has been three years since he started to work on Takumi, and those three years he’s watched him from being a robotic servant into a complete individual that was human in everything but biology. Takumi was special for him, as he was the first android Ren had successfully developed, and Ren was brokenhearted when he watched him left his lab, only to be returned by CyberLife completely damaged. Dead. CyberLife saw the high tendency for Takumi to develop attachments to humans, and they didn’t like it. Androids are only made to serve, androids weren’t supposed to develop emotions. So they destroyed him and took all of his spare parts and blue-prints.

CyberLife disappoint Ren, so he chose to quit. Fortunately, he was able to get a copy of Takumi’s blue prints and memory chip with him home. Ren wouldn’t let CyberLife to stop him from making his ideal android, the most human-like android you could ever find on earth.

***

It wasn’t easy to rebuilt Takumi, as Ren brought him home fully damaged. He needed to create his body parts from scratch. Once the new body was done, Ren plugged Takumi’s memory chip, the most crucial part, to a device port which connected to Takumi’s new body. He pressed some buttons, and Takumi’s memory was copied into his new body.

Takumi remembered the day when Ren finally re-installed his senses. Firstly, Ren reactivated his sense of touch. Takumi had been longing for that touch. Only Ren’s touch that could make him feel alive.

He missed Ren so badly, he wanted to see him as soon as possible. So when Ren reactivated his sight, Takumi’s chest almost burst out with joy. _Finally_ , he thought, _the gift of sight._

His creator.

Lean, straight shiny silver hair, just how Takumi remembered him. But his eyes, that piercing stare from his fox-like eyes were the ones that took Takumi’s attention more than anything else. Ren’s stare was warm and kind, Takumi felt shy most of the time, and didn’t even dare to stare at them back.

After Takumi could see properly, he wished for a voice, so he could thank Ren for bringing him back to life. Ren carefully chose the perfect voice that would suit Takumi. He took some time until he finally picked one; a voice that wasn’t too deep but not very high either – it was just perfect

“Ren,” Takumi said as his first word after being reactivated.

Ren jumped back, knocking over his computers.

“D-did you just speak?”

Takumi only responded by pointing to his ear. Ren had yet installed a sound capturing system in him. Ren mouthed ‘ _sorry’_ and he quickly worked on that last thing that had to be done.

Once Takumi could hear a sound, he put the widest smile on his face.

“You can hear me now, right?” Ren asked excitingly.

“Yes, I can hear you.”

Ren was so happy he nearly teared up, staring at his creating in amazement, “You’re alive, Takumi. I cannot believe this. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Ren.”

***

It had been weeks and both Ren and Takumi knew they spent too much time with each other than they supposed to. Being located underground, Ren’s workshop never got exposed by the sunlight, there was no window to see what was outside, which was perfect for Ren. He knew CyberLife agents would keep an eye on his house, always, they of course didn’t want Ren to redevelop the AP700 mode and sell it to another company. Ren didn’t want Takumi to be seen by others. Everyone wanted him, but not for good, they only wanted him so they could study him, took his parts, and destroy him, again.

“Ren, why are you doing this? I want to go out, to see the sunlight,” Takumi requested.

Ren touched his arm, he kissed Takumi’s neck from behind, and the warm sensation when Ren spoke excited him, “I can’t let anyone see you, you know that.”

Takumi turned his head, cupping Ren’s face in his cold hands.

“I thought you’re proud of me? I’m your masterpiece, aren’t I? I thought you love me?”

Ren was annoyed. He didn’t feel like answering Takumi’s question whatsoever, so Ren kissed Takumi’s lips, slowly and deeply. Takumi didn’t want it to end, but he needed and explanation, so he pulled away.

“You don’t want CyberLife to take me, is that it? Then just remove my LED,” Takumi pointed the shiny blue circle on his right temple, “Then they won’t know I’m an android.”

“Takumi, they’ll know. It’s no use,”

“Okay. So what, then? Is it him? It’s Shosei, right? You’re still scared about losing your relationship with him because of me?”

Ren was left speechless. He wanted to speak but somehow there were no words coming out of his mouth. Furious, Takumi walked over to the staircase, wanting to leave Ren’s workshop.

“Don’t do that. Please stay,” Ren said, his voice stiff. He managed to stop him.

Takumi turned to him, angry, “Then tell me what is it?!”

Takumi’s LED circle turned to red, which signaled that he was experiencing anger at that moment.

Ren covered his face with his palms. He wondered if he went overboard by making Takumi could feel emotions, and how now he could barely control it. “You know, Takumi, if you were human, it would be easier. But you’re not. You’re an android. I created you.”

Ren said that wholeheartedly as if Takumi wasn’t aware of that already.

“I know, Ren. But I want to go outside. Live normally with you. I want people to see me with you – as your partner. Yes, I am an android, but it was you who said to me when you first made me, that I am not like other androids, that I’m different,” Takumi said, his voice rising.

Ren shook his head. He didn’t know how it would come this far. He thought he was only going to develop an android to serve humans, to do simple household chores, but he ended up loving him. He was consumed by him, he only wanted him for himself. What if Takumi fell to CyberLife’s hands again? What if Shosei found out about him and reported him to that company, where other androids belong? Ren could swear it would be much better to cheat with other humans than robots, he didn’t have to go through this kind of trouble.

“Takumi, I know this sounds crazy, but I’m in love with you. I love you so much I don’t want anyone to ever take you away from me again. So please, stay here, for now,” Ren’s voice was shaking, he was practically begging to Takumi.

Eventually, Takumi understood. He too, had been falling in love with Ren from the moment he could feel his touch, when he could see him, hear him. He didn’t want to leave him, because he knew, a life for an android out there alone would be miserable. Especially if they knew that Takumi was classified as a deviant.

“Fine, Ren. I’ll be your secret,” Takumi said softly, his LED was back to blue.

But now new question came up, _What do we do now?_ The two realized they couldn’t hide underground in that tiny workshop forever, not with Shosei still living right above.

Ren was stressed. He buried his face into his desk, trying to think for a solution, “Should I tell him the truth?”

Takumi got up from his seat.

“Ah, that is a great idea. While you do that, why don’t we hold a press conference as well and say the young scientist Kawashiri Ren is developing an army of deviant androids in his underground laboratory?”

At that moment Ren regretted putting sarcasm as one of Takumi’s communication skills. He was annoyed by those words.

Takumi put his arms around Ren, then rested his head on Ren’s shoulder, comforting his creator, “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to upset you, Ren.”

***

It had been a few nights, Shosei didn’t let Ren to stand near him, let alone sleeping on the same bed – not until Ren admit. So Ren spent the night together with Takumi, sprawled on a dirty mattress in his workshop. Takumi couldn’t bear to see Ren miserable like that. So when Ren was fast asleep, the soft pink haired android sneaked up to reach Ren’s toolbox that he placed on top of a cupboard. He pulled out the thing that Ren always said for him not to play around with it, as it was very dangerous.

Ren woke up to Takumi’s soft nudge on his shoulder. He opened his eyes dreamily and that was when he saw Takumi already holding that thing.

“Takumi, I need you to put that down!” Ren was near hysterical. “Didn’t I tell you a thousand times to not EVER touch that gun. What is wrong with you?!” He cried.

The LED showed the color red again. Takumi was upset. If he had the ability to produce tears, he would have been crying right now. Ren knew he had made a mistake. Takumi was so emotionally fragile. Takumi was only designed to do normal household chores so he wouldn’t have any idea how to use a gun or what is was for, but Ren guessed Takumi had learned some new things. He needed to get rid of that thing from Takumi’s hand, which he was aware, was not going to be easy.

“Do it, Ren. Destroy me. Kill me. If this is what living is like, I don’t want to anymore,” Takumi’s voice was shaking. Ren didn’t even know how could Takumi produce such vulnerable voice.

Ren could feel blood rising to his face. _How dare you make me choose_ , he thought angrily.

“Give. Me. The. Gun.”

The android was hesitant at first, but he eventually gave in. Takumi’s hand was shaky as she handed Ren the gun. Takumi requested to Ren to give him one last hug and kiss before Ren shoots, but Ren refused. Instead, Ren ran away with the gun in his hand. And just like that, Ren disappeared on him for two nights. Takumi had no idea what Ren was doing.

***

Ren came back to the workshop. The look on his eyes were sharp. His hair was messy, his clothes were dirty. The same gun he ran away with, was still there on his right hand. Takumi saw the sight in horror, he didn’t come up to Ren like he usually did when he came back. Takumi was scared. He was sure Ren was going to do that. So he asked for one last kiss, but just like last time, Ren refused, shaking his head.

Takumi gave up, he spread his arms wide, “Go on, Ren. I’m ready now,” He whispered, closing her eyes.

Ren sighed. He approached Takumi slowly. Then, as they were face to face, Takumi saw a tear coming down on Ren’s face. The human gave him a hug. The human warmth he had desperately been longing for.

“I couldn’t do it to you,” Ren voice was soft. “Never to you.”

Takumi hugged him back, tightly, and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I did it,” Ren whispered behind Takumi’s ear, “You don’t have to worry about him now.”

***


End file.
